Pour l'amour des petits fours
by Nyctalope
Summary: Sirius Black, 15 ans, traîne des pieds et tous ses meubles s'il le pouvait pour éviter la soirée de mariage de Narcissa Black et Lucius Malfoy. Severus Snape, 15 ans, est ravi d'y aller. Et si la soirée prenait un autre tournant au détour d'un buffet?
1. Pour l'amour des petits fours

Hello! Voici enfin la fic que j'avais promis à Eilanbanshee qui a posté la centième review de "c'était pas son jour!". Merci beaucoup à Coldcream pour ses conseils, la fin me va beaucoup mieux XD. Ah et si Cunégonde vous rappelle quelqu'un, c'est normal, je me suis inspirée de "Gwendoline", un des personnages de la fic "Chiche", d'Arcadiane.

J'espère que ce OS vous plaira! Ah et je précise, au cas où, que cette histoire met en scène deux garçons, donc homophobes, s'abstenir! Merci

**Bonne lecture!**

** Pour l'amour des petits fours**

Sirius Black, 15 ans et presque toutes ses dents (ses dents de sagesse n'avaient pas encore poussé et risquaient de ne jamais faire leur éruption) tournait et retournait le carton rose entre ses mains, un air horrifié sur le visage, tandis que les deux angelots qui avaient apporté le-dit courrier disparaissaient en voletant. Le visage de l'adolescent se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les lignes du carton.

_Non mais ils rêvent !_ grogna Sirius. _Jamais je ne mettrai les pieds là-bas !_

Une voix rauque interrompit le jeune homme dans ses pensée rebelles :

- Siriiiiiiiuuuuuuus ! La voix n'attendit pas et cria une deuxième fois : Sirius BLAAAACK ! Viens quand je t'appelle !

- Oui mère… marmonna l'interpellé en montant les marches de la demeure du 12 Grimmauld Place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as la main ? _Accio !_

Sirius garda son sang-froid et susurra d'un air doucereux tandis que sa mère prenait connaissance de l'invitation :

- Vous m'avez fait appeler ?… mère ? ajouta-t-il en hésitant.

- Par Merlin ta cousine se marie enfin ! Et avec un Malefoy ! J'envoie tout de suite un hibou pour les féliciter et leur dire que nous serons ravis d'être là .

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, MERE ? s'énerva Sirius devant tant d'indifférence après trois étages si rapidement montés. Le monde était définitivement trop injuste !

- Ah oui… répondit-elle d'un air blasé. Va aider Kreattur à nettoyer l'argenterie.

- MAIS MERE, cria Sirius, si Kreattur est là, c'est bien pour faire ce genre de choses non ? Et pourquoi pas Regulus d'ailleurs ?

- Parce que lui ne nous fait pas honte ! Allez, va !

Le jeune homme sortit en traînant des pieds tout en traitant sa mère intérieurement de harpie, de goule arriérée et d'autres noms de créatures tous plus charmants les uns que les autres. Mais au lieu d'aller aider la créature ayant un groin à la place du nez, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois sur son lit il sortit un miroir de sa taie d'oreiller et prononça distinctement « James Potter ». L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir devint floue puis afficha ce qui semblait être le plafond de la chambre de James. Sirius appela son ami plusieurs fois avant de voir apparaître son visage rouge surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais, particulièrement ébouriffés.

- Je te dérange ? demanda Sirius, suspicieux.

- Non non t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que Rémus est là et…

kof kof un toussotement tout ce qu'il y a de pas naturel l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Et ? questionna Sirius, conscient que cette intervention kof kofée était louche.

- On faisait du quidditch dans le jardin ! répliqua James un peu trop rapidement pour être honnête.

- Mouais… marmonna le jeune Black, sceptique. Et pourquoi Rémus est là et pas moi ? ajouta-t-il, jaloux.

- Sa mère voulait voir la mienne. Il semblerait que le ministère veuille faire des problèmes à Lunard et le retirer de Poudlard donc Mme Lupin est venue demander de l'aide.

- Ah ok… Bon James, si je te contacte c'est parce que… AU SECOUUUUURS ! hurla Sirius sans prévenir, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire sursauter l'image de James dans le miroir.

- C'est grave ? demanda James soudain sérieux.

- Très, confirma Sirius la mine sombre.

Un morceau de la tête de Rémus apparut dans le miroir. Lui aussi écoutait.

- Bin alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? le pressa James, avide de connaître ces mauvaises nouvelles.

Après un silence théâtral, Sirius cracha le morceau, un air dégoûté scotché sur le visage:

- Ma cousine, Narcissa, se marie. Et je dois aller à la cérémonie…

A ces mots, James éclata de rire et Rémus pouffa.

- Mais euh, c'est pas drôle ! protesta l'héritier futurement déshérité des Black. Puis il ajouta, anxieux :

- Dis-moi que tu y vas, je t'en supplie…

- Désolé mon frère ! Nous sommes évidemment invités, après tout on n'est pas beaucoup de familles de Sang-Pur dans le coin hein, mais nous partons en Sibérie pile à ce moment-là... Quel dommage, vraiment ! ajouta James hypocritement. Tu me raconteras !

- Faux frère ! s'indigna Sirius avant de mettre fin à la conversation en lançant violemment le miroir contre un mur. Puis, désespéré, il se jeta sur son lit en pensant à la merveilleuse journée qu'il allait passer entouré de ses « meilleurs amis »…

O o O o O o O o O

Severus Snape, fébrile, lisait et relisait le carton d'invitation, ébahi. Lucius Malfoy l'invitait, lui, Severus Snape, à son mariage ! Il était précisé que sa mère, ayant épousé un moldu, n'était pas conviée mais qu'il serait ravi que Severus vienne car, expliquait-il, il était plein d'avenir.

Severus soupira de bonheur et s'allongea sur son lit, heureux. Il était de Sang-mêlé mais peu le savaient. En effet, il le dissimulait, honteux de son moldu de père. Seul Lucius Malfoy savait, car Lucius Malfoy était toujours au courant de tout. Mais il l'avait rassuré :

- Je ne le dirai à personne, contente-toi de te comporte comme un Sang-Pur et tout le monde n'y verra que du feu. Tu es doué Severus Snape, et tes aptitudes seront reconnues à leur juste valeur.

Pendant trois ans le Prince des Serpentards l'avait protégé. Lorsqu'il avait quitté Poudlard, Severus avait eu peur mais il avait réussi à conserver le respect des autres grâce à son attitude froide et calculatrice, et à ses remarques cinglantes.

Ca n'avait pas été facile tous les jours mais ça en valait la peine : on le respectait, chose que son père n'avait jamais faite.

Severus poussa un nouveau soupir et réfléchit à la tenue qu'il porterait.

O o O o O o O o O

- Il est HORS DE QUESTION que tu portes une robe rouge!

- J'ai 15 ans je fais ce que je veux !

Madame Black changea la couleur de la robe de son fils. Elle était désormais d'un vert bouteille du plus bel effet.

- Tu es encore mineur que je sache, donc JE décide et TU exécutes, c'est clair ?

Madame Black ne s'émut pas de l'absence de réponse de son fils et continua sa diatribe en le menaçant de sa baguette :

- Et tu n'as pas intérêt à nous faire honte encore une fois ! Toute la famille en a assez de tes excentricités ! Gryffondor, nul en potions, porter du rouge, mais qu'est-ce que ça va être la prochaine fois ? Tu vas vouloir te marier à une sang de bourbe et devenir encore plus traître à ton sang que tu ne l'es déjà ?

- Non

La réponse de Sirius sembla calmer sa mère qui s'emportait toute seule, comme d'habitude. Sirius se demandait si elle savait parler autrement qu'en minaudant (ça c'était pour toute la famille) ou en criant (pour lui cette fois, et tous ses amis moldus, de sang mêlés et j'en passe…). Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix froide, mais plus hurlante, de sa mère :

- Bien, maintenant que tu es présentable, allons-y.

Elle appela son mari et Regulus et ils partirent, direction le Manoir Malfoy.

O o O o O o O o O

Severus s'observait dans le miroir, l'œil critique.

- Maman, tu es sûre qu'on ne peut rien faire pour les coudes ? Ils sont vraiment élimés… marmonna-t-il, gêné.

- Je suis désolée mon chéri, mais à moins d'en acheter une neuve…

Severus grogna, il détestait être pauvre. Puis, sans crier gare, sa mère le serra dans ses bras et lui répéta à quel point elle était fière de lui. Elle relâcha son étreinte –Severus en profita pour prendre une grande bouffée d'oxygène- et lui conseilla de partir, avant que son père ne rentre. Severus acquiesça, embrassa sa mère, et prit de la poudre de cheminette. Il se dirigea vers l'âtre et prononça fermement « Manoir Malfoy ».

O o O o O o O o O

Sirius, qui s'était endormi durant la cérémonie, était désormais en pleine forme pour la soirée. Malheureusement il n'avait pas ses trois meilleurs amis auprès de lui pour l'aider à dépenser cette fabuleuse énergie. Il décida donc que, quitte à s'ennuyer, autant en profiter. C'est d'un pas résolu qu'il prit la direction du buffet.

O o O o O o O o O

Severus, qui n'avait jamais assisté à une cérémonie sorcière, quelle qu'elle soit, ne savait plus où regarder tellement tout lui paraissait merveilleux (bien qu'un peu niais). Tout étais ensorcelé, des chaises qui souhaitaient la bienvenue une fois un auguste postérieur y faisant escale, aux cerisiers qui secouaient leurs branches afin de faire tomber leurs délicates fleurs blanches sur les invités. Severus se recroquevilla sur sa chaise lorsque Narcissa et Lucius passèrent devant lui. Tous deux vêtus de vert pâle étaient tellement sublimes qu'il se sentait minuscule à côté d'eux. Il sursauta lorsqu'un cercle blanc entoura les jeunes mariés une fois qu'ils se furent passés la bague au doigt, puis se leva en même temps que les autres invités afin d'applaudir. Il alla féliciter les jeunes mariés, mal à l'aise, puis la soirée débuta. Il n'était pas à sa place et le savait. Les seules personnes qu'il connaissait étaient plus âgées que lui ou restaient en groupe, l'ignorant. Il commença à regretter de ne pas s'être fait d'amis. Puis, s'étant fait une raison, il décida que quitte à être ici, autant profiter des buffets. Il se dirigea donc vers celui des petits fours.

O o O o O o O o O

Sirius, après avoir englouti une demie-douzaine de saucisses feuilletées et une quinzaine de nuages à la citrouille, décida qu'il avait soif et qu'une ou deux Bieraubeurres l'aideraient grandement à régler ce problème de sécheresse laryngique. Il s'accouda nonchalamment au buffet et entreprit de vider le contenu de la première bouteille à grandes gorgées.

O o O o O o O o O

Severus ne savait que choisir. Il prit donc un peu de tout et se retourna afin de se chercher un endroit tranquille où faire sa dégustation. Il heurta quelque chose qui émit un rot humide. Ce quelque chose était donc quelqu'un.

- Black ! cria-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

- Snape, se contenta de répondre le dénommé Black tout en continuant son opération anti-sahara.

- Que fait un Gryffondor comme toi ici ? demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il s'adressait à un individu dégoûtant.

- Narcissa est ma cousine. Et sincèrement, je me demande aussi ce que je fais ici… Et toi tu n'es pas avec tes meilleurs amis _Serpentard_, monsieur le Préfet ?

- Non, leur compagnie m'horripile, répondit dédaigneusement Severus, tout en espérant que Sirius ne découvre pas la vraie raison de sa solitude.

- Bon bin salut ! conclut Sirius en se dirigeant vers la caisse de Bieraubeurre.

Severus, surpris de se faire planter, reprit son air froid et décida de manger sur place. Il fit comme si de rien n'était lorsque Sirius revint à côté de lui avec deux Bieraubeurre et entreprit d'en boire une.

- En-eu-une ? baragouina le Gryffondor.

- Plait-il ?

- T'en veux une ? répéta Sirius, une fois avalée sa bouchée au pudding.

- Non, merci, répondit Severus d'un air ennuyé en faisant semblant de chercher quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu veux pas de Bieraubeurre ? répéta, patient, Sirius.

- Parce que je n'ai pas soif ! C'est quoi cette question idiote Black ?

- Bin chais pas… répondit calmement Sirius en haussant les épaules et en reprenant une gorgée de Bieraubeurre. T'aurais pu ne pas boire d'alcool pour diverses raisons…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Sirius termina la bouteille et la rangea à côté de sa copine vide.

- Pourquoi je ne boirais pas d'alcool ? demanda Severus, méfiant.

- Tu pourrais ne pas aimer, répondit Sirius entre deux gorgées. Ou bien ne pas supporter. Après tout, tu n'es pas bien gros…

- Ton but est-il de m'énerver ? demanda Severus qui tentait de maîtriser la colère qui montait en lui.

- Non je voulais juste faire la conversation, être agréable quoi ! s'insurgea Sirius.

- Alors disparais et ma soirée s'améliorera grandement !

C'est ce que fit Sirius en ronchonnant, une caisse de Bieraubeurre sous un bras, une bouteille de Firewhisky dans l'autre. Severus regoûta aux plaisirs de l'ennui et de la solitude. Autrement dit, il s'empiffrait tout en guettant l'heure.

- Salut !

Le brun sursauta. Une blondinette se tenait devant lui, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Méfiant, il la salua à son tour.

- T'as une copine ? le questionna la petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans.

Severus, décontenancé, lui répondit que non, il n'avait pas de copine.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Severus

- Moi c'est Cunégonde Nott, je rentre en deuxième année, à Serpentard, comme mon frère !

_Raté_, pensa Severus, _elle doit avoir douze ans et pas neuf. Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette peste à Poudlard tiens._

- J'en déduis que ton frère est…

- Théodore Nott ! compléta Cunégonde, le sourire aux lèvres.

Génial, il avait la sœur du plus gros bourrin de septième année en face de lui. Il allait devoir surveiller ses paroles…

- T'as déjà eu une copine ?

Finalement une petite Bieraubeurre l'aiderait sûrement à survivre à cette soirée…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

_Respire Sev, respire, pense à son frère… _Etrangement, il se sentit soudain beaucoup plus enclin à faire la conversation à cette petite… à ce petit ange.

- Oh c'est bon je voulais juste faire la conversation…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me faire la conversation ? C'est le défi du soir ou quoi ? Un élan de charité ?_

Cunégonde ne laissa pas Severus penser plus longtemps, elle était bavarde et curieuse, comme nous l'avions déjà remarqué !

- Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

_Etrangleur de pestes dans ton genre ! Non, soit zen… Réponds lui, elle partira toute seule…_

- Bourreau.

La réponse lui était venue naturellement, avec ce qu'il fallait de froideur et de cruauté. _Parfait. Ca va lui faire peur, elle va partir…_

- Comme mon frère !

_Encore raté… Allez échappe-toi maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…_

- Ecoute Cunégonde, c'est un plaisir de parler avec toi – Severus fit une petite grimace devant ce terrifiant mensonge – mais je dois prendre l'air, je ne me sens pas très bien… Sûrement l'alcool, ajouta-t-il en levant sa Bieraubeurre pour que la gamine la voit bien.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? T'es tout pâle…

_Ra mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle va me lâcher oui ? Et je suis pâle d'accord, mais c'est naturel ! C'était très chic en France au XIXème siècle !_

- Non, ça ira, merci… Severus sortit, ne laissant pas le temps à Cunégonde de répliquer, et en espérant qu'elle ne le suive pas. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas se goinfrer tranquillement !

Une fois dehors, il repéra un bosquet qui lui semblait bien tranquille. Peut-être que s'il s'installait derrière, il aurait enfin la paix ! Il avança donc vers les arbres en regardant autour de lui afin de vérifier que personne ne remarquait qu'il s'échappait. Personne ne l'avait vu partir, mais une personne le voyait arriver…

- Et merde ! Black, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !

- J'essaie d'oublier ma misérable existence… répliqua Sirius en ponctuant sa phrase d'un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Tu fais bien, oui, répondit Severus hargneusement tout en comptant les cadavres de bouteille. Elles étaient au nombre de six.

Severus fit demi-tour avec la ferme intention de trouver un endroit où il pourrait rester SEUL. Mais une main attrapa sa cheville droite au moment où allait lever, justement, le pied droit. Il manqua de s'étaler mais réussit à maintenir un équilibre précaire.

La personne au bout de la main, donc accrochée à sa cheville, émit des sons qui s'avéraient être des mots :

- Allez Servilus, une ptite Bieraubeurre ?

- Je…

- Si t'es dehors c'est que t'as besoin de te détendre non ?

- Bin…

- Allez… insista Sirius tout en faisant ses yeux de chien battu number three.

- T'as raison. Ces simples mots arrachèrent une grimace à Severus. Donner raison à Black… Il était tombé bien bas ! Il s'assit et s'empara d'une bouteille de Firewhisky.

- Euh c'est pas de la Bieraubeurre ça Servilus…

- Pas grave, répliqua le Serpentard en prenant six lampées du liquide ambré.

Sirius resta littéralement sur son auguste postérieur devant la descente de son ennemi de toujours.

- Wahou, tu m'épates !

- Ah bon ?

- Je ne connais que deux personnes qui boivent comme ça : James et moi. Enfin faut dire que je n'ai jamais bu avec personne d'autre que James, Peter ou Rémus…

- Tu crois peut-être qu'à Serpentard on ne sait pas boire ?

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel mais c'était plus ou moins l'idée, ouais… répondit vaguement Sirius en continuant à boire sa septième Bieraubeurre.

- C'est un défi ?

- Prends le comme tu veux… Et pour confirmer que oui, c'était bel et bien un défi, Sirius termina sa septième Bieraubeurre cul-sec.

- Facile, c'était de la Bieraubeurre, se moqua doucement Severus en haussant les épaules.

- C'est la septième ! Sans compter celles que j'ai bues à l'intérieur !

Severus fit comme si ces justifications ne l'intéressaient pas et but à nouveau du Firewhisky. Il sentait l'alcool descendre le long de son tube digestif au fur et à mesure qu'il l'avalait. Son cœur se souleva mais il se retint de vomir. Il avait sa fierté. Surtout devant un Gryffondor, et encore plus devant Black.

Sirius, comme pour lui répondre, but une huitième Bieraubeurre puis demanda, la voix légèrement hésitante à cause de l'alcool :

- Servilus ?

- Severus, le corrigea automatiquement le Serpentard sans même penser à donner son nom de famille.

- Severus, reprit Sirius sans s'offusquer, tu t'es déjà pris une cuite ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ce soir avec leurs questions existentielles ?

Severus réfléchit à toute vitesse. A trois ans il avait été ivre à cause du champagne mais était-ce une cuite pour autant ? Non. La seule fois où il avait bu à se rendre saoul était l'an dernier, pour un anniversaire dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il s'était réveillé en caleçon dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année, soit une année au-dessus de lui, sans savoir comment par Marlin il était arrivé ici. Il était retourné dans son dortoir avant de croiser l'occupant du lit. Il ne voulait pas savoir !

- Non, finit par répondre Severus.

- T'as bien de la chance, bonjour la gueule de bois après !

Severus but à nouveau afin d'oublier son manque de souvenir de cette nuit-là. Déjà la sensation de liberté se faisait sentir. Il décida que ça suffisait pour ce soir et voulut de rentrer. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, Sirius le retint. Il retomba lourdement au sol, le buste contre le torse de Sirius. Ce dernier éclata d'un rire semblable à un aboiement, tandis que Severus s'écartait de lui, et marmonna entre deux gloussements :

- Si on m'avait dit qu'on se cuiterait ensemble, j'aurais pensé que la personne était bonne pour Sainte Mangouste !

Severus commença à penser que c'était lui qui était fou puis se mit également à rire. L'alcool lui faisait faire des trucs complètement… « pas lui » mais il s'en fichait. Avec un peu de chance, s'il buvait un peu plus, demain il aurait oublié qu'il avait bu avec son pire ennemi. Sirius s'arrêta de rire et fixa Severus tout en entamant sa neuvième Bieraubeurre.

- Tu devrais rire plus souvent, ça te va bien.

Puis il se leva en titubant.

- Tu vas où ? demande Severus.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas que je parte ? suggéra Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Severus s'insurgea :

- C'est surtout que si je me fais surprendre au milieu des bouteilles vides, on va m'accuser de les avoir volées !

- Bah t'as qu'à dire que c'est pas toi… Sur ce, je vais pisser !

Lorsqu'il revint, Severus en était à la moitié de la bouteille de Firewhisky. Sirius se laissa tomber à côté du Serpentard et reprit sa bouteille. Severus tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever mais Sirius le retint à nouveau et il retomba sur le Gryffondor, cette fois la tête sur ses genoux. Il y eut un silence, puis Sirius demanda, fixant les yeux de Severus :

- Pourquoi tu t'es levé ?

- J'espérais que tu me retiendrais.

Severus détourna le regard, gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire. Sirius ne répondit rien. Alors que Severus fermait les yeux et sentait le monde tourner autour de lui, Sirius le questionna à nouveau :

- T'as déjà eu… une copine ?

- Non… et toi ?

Cette conversation semblait irréelle. Et puis, bien sûr que Sirius avait déjà eu une copine, plusieurs même, à en croire toutes les filles qui se pavanaient et qui racontaient à qui voulait l'entendre que Sirius embrassait comme un Dieu. Severus eut soudain envie de vérifier mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la réponse du Gryffondor :

- Moi non plus.

Le Serpentard se redressa. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il préféra demander confirmation :

- Comment ça, « moi non plus » ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu de copine.

- Mais…

- Bah si ça leur fait plaisir de croire ça… expliqua Sirius, soudain gêné, la main sur la nuque.

Severus trouvait à présent que Sirius était terriblement mignon avec son air gêné et ses yeux rendus brillants par l'alcool. Il décida de boire pour effacer ces pensées. Lorsque sa main frôla celle de Sirius, il fit quelque chose complètement contraire à lui-même : il l'embrassa. Il ne savait pas exactement comment faire mais après tout, il s'en fichait, car Sirius, d'abord surpris, s'était mis à répondre à son baiser. Severus s'enhardit et passa ses bras autour du cou du Gryffondor. Ce dernier mit fin à l'échange :

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas…

- Homosexuel, termina Severus. Ca tombe bien, moi non plus, ajouta-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de Sirius. Mais celui-ci esquiva la bouche du Serpentard :

- Euh pourtant… je suis un garçon, tu es un garçon, et on est en train de s'embrasser, et…

- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis mais je sais que j'en ai envie, et je suppose que toi aussi vu que tu n'es pas parti en courant et que tu es toujours collé à moi. Personne ne viendra nous embêter ici et personne n'en saura rien… Et si quelqu'un le savait, on dira qu'on a oublié. Ce qui risque de m'arriver vu la quantité d'alcool que j'ai bue d'ailleurs.

- Tu parles bien pour quelqu'un qui a bu, remarqua Sirius.

- Si tu savais ce que je fais comme efforts…

- Tais toi et refais cette chose merveilleuse avec ta langue ! l'interrompit Sirius.

Severus se fit un plaisir d'obéir à un ordre donné par Sirius Black. Il était fier d'être le premier à embrasser le beau Black, coqueluche de l'école. Il était également fier d'être plus expérimenté que lui, même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette expérience.

Leur étreinte se fit plus hardie, plus passionnée. A présent, Severus était à califourchon sur les jambes de Sirius, tentant désespérément de passer ses mains sous sa robe. Enervé par sa maladresse, il demande à Sirius de la retirer et se surprit par son audace. Le Gryffondor acquiesça, à condition que Severus fasse de même. Toute personne arrivant à ce moment-là aurait trouvé la scène… comique : deux adolescents éméchés, entourés de cadavres de bouteilles, et tentant chacun de se dépêtrer avec sa robe. C'était un spectacle à voir. Mais il n'y avait aucun spectateur.

Sirius, essoufflé mais enfin débarrassé de sa robe, éclata de rire en regardant Severus. Celui-ci, vexé, demande ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

- Toi, moi, nos tenues, le contexte… la situation quoi !

Severus, qui décidément n'avait pas le même sens de l'humour que Sirius, entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise tout en l'embrassant. Sirius se sentait trop maladroit et se laissa faire. A présent, la bouche de Severus parcourait son torse tandis qu'il défaisait sa ceinture. Le bruit de la boucle de fer sembla sortir Sirius de sa torpeur :

- Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Severus semblait ne pas avoir entendu la question de Sirius. D'une main il plaqua de nouveau Sirius au sol et entreprit de laisser de petites marques humides dans son cou tout en se dandinant pour retirer son pantalon. Sirius s'appuya sur les coudes et recula. Il parla à nouveau :

- Sev écoute… Sa voix était timide, gênée.

La réalité rattrapa Severus. Il était en train d'enlever son pantalon, Sirius était torse nu, tous deux avaient dépassé depuis longtemps la limite acceptable d'alcoolémie, et étaient plus que lancés… pour faire une bêtise. Severus ne répondit rien.

Sirius s'assit et entreprit de remettre sa chemise :

- Ecoute… Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.

Severus se redressa sur les genoux et tourna la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il avait peur que l'alcool ne soit pas le seul responsable.

Sirius s'approcha et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

- T'y es pour rien…

Le Serpentard resta muet tandis que Sirius parlait :

- Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout ça. C'est tout nouveau pour moi.

- Ouais.. se contenta de répondre Severus.

- C'est pas que j'ai pas envie mais j'ai peur de le regretter, et que tu le regrettes. Ma vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça… Et puis on est jeunes !

Severus s'énerva :

- Ta vie est compliquée ? Toi ? Le gosse de riche ? Que devrais-je dire alors ?

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… répliqua Sirius, d'un ton sérieux.

Il se tut puis éclata de rire.

Encore une fois Severus ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Il trouvait tout cela pathétique…

- Pourquoi tu ris encore ?

- Bin j'ai l'impression que je dis des choses plus intelligentes que d'habitude quand je suis bourré…

Severus sourit en ajoutant :

- Oui mais bon c'est pas dur en même temps…

Sirius leva un doigt au ciel, porta sa main droite sur son cœur, leva les yeux vers la lune et déclara, très sérieux :

- Je suis Sirius Black, philosophe des temps modernes, intelligent par intérim, futur alcoolique chronique afin d'améliorer la qualité de ses dires.

Puis il récupéra sa cape, se leva, se drapa dedans, fit un pas en avant, marcha sur un pan de tissu, et s'étala de tout son long.

Cette fois, Severus rit de bon cœur. Les rires de Sirius se mêlèrent aux siens. Severus s'allongea aux côtés de Sirius et demanda :

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Chais pas, on dort ? Je sais pas pour toi mais personnellement je suis crevé… Et j'ai mal au ventre. Sûrement l'alcool, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Severus aussi avait mal au ventre, mais il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool.

- Je voulais dire, à Poudlard…

- T'es sûr que t'as vraiment bu ce Firewhisky ? Je te trouve un peu trop lucide Sev… Et pas drôle du tout…

- Je m'appelle Severus… le reprit celui-ci. Et puis ne change pas de sujet.

- J'en sais rien, avoua Sirius dans un soupir. On peut faire comme avant ? Je t'aime pas, tu m'aimes pas, on se déteste, on s'évite, on se lance des sorts, on s'humilie… Enfin la routine quoi ?

- Ouais…

Severus fixait l'étoile du berger comme s'il espérait qu'elle le guiderait.

- Non ? demanda Sirius.

- Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre.

- On pourrait se voir en cachette, apprendre à se connaître… Mais chacun ferait sa vie. Je veux dire, j'aimerais savoir si j'aime les filles ou les garçons… Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je me suis servi de toi ou que je compte le faire.

- Je comprends, répondit tristement Severus.

- Alors faisons comme ça ! Je t'écrirai pendant les vacances !

Sirius ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser dans le cou de Severus et ce dernier le crut. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, puis ce fut l'heure de partir. Ils se quittèrent sur un baiser.

O o O o O o O o O

Sirius était à peine arrivé dans sa chambre qu'il décida d'écrire à Severus. Il ne savait pas quoi mettre dans sa lettre alors il se contenta de griffonner un petit « merci », suivi d'un « on se voit à la rentrée ». Puis il se coucha et s'endormit immédiatement, prenant bien soin de ne pas se poser trop de questions.

O o O o O o O o O

Severus était en train repenser à la soirée, mais également d'imaginer cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, lorsqu'un hibou frappa au carreau de sa fenêtre, du bout du bec. Il était surpris de recevoir du courrier à une heure si avancée de la nuit. Lorsqu'il lut le parchemin, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être cette année serait moins difficile que les autres. Ils s'endormit avec le sourire pour la première fois depuis… longtemps.

O o O o O o O o O

**FIN**

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!

Nyctalope


	2. Tu sais faire les lasagnes?

Hello!

Voici une nouveau morceau de mon Severus/Sirius ados! Ce n'est pas la suite de "Pour l'amour des petits fours" à proprement parler. Disons que cet OS raconte un passage de leur couple, ici, leur première fois. Il est fort probable que le prochain OS soit situé avant chronologiquement vu que je me verrais bien écrire une dispute et que je la situerais (étrangement XD) aux alentours de la 5ème année, une histoire de saule cogneur tussa... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!

Merci à Coldcream pour sa correction et ses conseils (et je t'assure c'est Sirius qui mène la danse lol)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

(et ne soyez pas trop durs avec mon lemon, je me suis appliquée mais je crois que je ne suis pas très douée XD)

* * *

**Tu sais faire les lasagnes?**

Sirius soupira pour la dixième fois en moins de trois minutes. Severus se retint de soupirer à son tour, exaspéré. Les deux adolescents étaient vautrés dans un canapé défoncé, les jambes emmêlées, les mains se frôlant par moment, l'air de rien.

- Je m'ennuie… grogna Sirius.

- J'avais compris, répliqua le Serpentard d'un ton sec. Il ajouta :

- Je ne t'ai pas obligé à venir passer le premier week-end des vacances de Noël chez moi, que je sache. Tu savais très bien qu'on n'aurait pas grand chose à faire…

- Oui mais je pensais que pas grand chose c'était quand même plus que ça ! s'insurgea Sirius avant de souffler à nouveau. Et puis…

Sirius ne termina pas sa phrase, ce qui agaça encore plus son petit ami.

- Et puis quoi ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Et puis rien…

Jamais une phrase non finie n'avait eu autant de sens. Severus rougit en imaginant les diverses fins possibles et se leva précipitamment.

Sirius, ravi de voir enfin un peu de mouvement, se leva à son tour et supplia :

- Dis moi qu'on va faire un tour dehors, et que tu vas me montrer un peu comment était ta vie avant Poudlard, alleeeeeeeeez.

- Hors de question, répondit Severus d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

Penaud, Sirius renifla bruyamment et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Ne me dis pas qu'on va rester enfermés tout le week-end à faire des jeux de société ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé mais j'avoue que ça me tente bien, rétorqua le Serpentard d'un air sérieux.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Je vais passer le reste de mes vacances chez James, il se pose des questions sur mon absence ce week-end, alors j'espérais que ça vaille le coup parce que je risque gros moi !

Severus, vexé, rétorqua en tentant de garder son calme :

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas « valoir le coup » ? Si tu me baises pas ça vaut pas le coup ? Et moi je risque pas gros peut-être ? Mes parents sont partis voir ma grand-tante mais qui me dit qu'ils ne vont pas rentrer plus tôt ? Elle est vraiment désagréable alors c'est tout à fait possible ! Et si tu préfères James à moi, je ne te retiens pas !

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la minuscule pièce.

Sirius, un peu honteux, le rejoignit dans la cuisine en s'excusant :

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Sev, tu le sais très bien.

Devant le silence de son compagnon, il continua à se justifier :

- James est mon meilleur ami, et je lui mens sans arrêt, alors si c'est pas la preuve que je tiens à toi…

Severus fit volte face et répliqua en gardant le contrôle de ses émotions :

- Tu lui mens parce que tu as honte de ce que tu es, tu as honte de moi, et tu as honte de nous.

- Je n'ai pas honte ! C'est juste qu'il ne comprendrait pas… Je te ferais remarquer que tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale, tu n'as dit à personne que tu sortais avec moi, alors que de mon côté Rémus et Lily sont au courant!

- A qui aurais-tu voulu que je le dise ? rétorqua froidement Severus en s'agrippant au bord de l'évier, faisant blanchir ses articulations. Je n'ai pas d'amis.

Cette réplique jeta un froid. Ne sachant pas trop comment agir, Sirius avança lentement vers Severus et lui caressa l'épaule.

- Ecoute Sev, je suis désolé… Ca fait plus d'un an que nous sommes ensemble et nous ne pouvons jamais nous voir. Pour une fois que nous avons la possibilité de passer un moment juste tous les deux, j'aimerais bien qu'on ne se dispute pas…

Il accompagna ces paroles d'un regard si mignon que même Severus Rogue, Serpentard cynique, fondit.

- A une condition Sirius.

- Laquelle ? demanda le Gryffondor un peu inquiet.

- Embrasse-moi.

Sirius obéit à l'ordre sans se faire prier. Ce baiser finit par convaincre Severus que finalement prendre l'air ne lui ferait pas de mal. Après avoir superposé plusieurs couches de pulls, enroulé d'énormes écharpes autour de leur cou et ajusté leur bonnet, les deux adolescents sortirent de chez Severus. La rue était sombre, et pourtant, c'était le début de l'après-midi. L'endroit semblait désert. Severus conduisit Sirius à un petit square et il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment à faire un bonhomme de neige en riant. Il n'en avait jamais fait, malgré ses 16 ans passés. A vrai dire, il s'était rarement autant amusé. Une bataille de boules de neige s'ensuivit, et vers 18 heures ils décidèrent de rentrer, fatigués mais heureux, les joues rouges, les pieds mouillés et le nez froid. Severus étant d'assez bonne humeur, décida de faire la cuisine pour le dîner. Il demanda à Sirius ce qu'il voulait manger. La réponse de Sirius fut spontanée :

- Tu sais faire les lasagnes ?

Severus répondit par l'affirmative en souriant et proposa au Gryffondor de lui faire chauffer de l'eau pour son bain, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Tandis que Sirius se prélassait dans la baignoire, Severus s'attelait à la tâche ardue qui consistait à alterner des couches de pâte (faites maison, faut pas rigoler avec les lasagnes !) et des couches de farce. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de viande à mettre dedans donc il avait ajouté des oignons, des tomates, du pain trempé dans du lait… Il y avait mis tout son cœur et y travaillait avec ardeur lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il sursauta puis sourit en entendant les compliments de Sirius :

- Ca a l'air bon… Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais !

- Oh tu sais, la cuisine c'est un peu comme les potions, répondit Severus, flatté.

Ce dernier frissonna lorsque le torse de Sirius se colla contre son dos. Des mains se posèrent sur son ventre et une bouche particulièrement vorace s'attaquait à son cou.

- Sirius… Tu veux pas attendre que j'ai fini ? Je vais les rater sinon !

- Je te perturbe tant que ça ?

- Arrête… après on n'aura rien à manger.

Cet argument de taille fit cesser le ventre sur pattes qu'était Sirius. Il patienta jusqu'à ce que Severus ait fini de monter ses couches de lasagnes mais ne put attendre qu'il enfourne le plat si appétissant. Déjà ses mains s'égaraient le long du torse du Serpentard tandis que la pression de ses hanches se faisait plus forte. Severus se retourna pour protester, car le plat n'allait pas se mettre au four tout seul, mais il perdit ses mots quand il vit Sirius en face de lui, portant seulement une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres. Lèvres qui d'ailleurs lui firent instantanément oublier les lasagnes. Après tout, il n'avait pas très faim.

- Sev, murmura Sirius dans le creux de l'épaule de Severus, ça cuit longtemps les lasagnes ?

- 25- 30 minutes, pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai peur qu'elles ne brûlent si on les met maintenant… Viens.

Sirius entraîna un Severus rougissant à sa suite. Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à monter les marches branlantes de la petite maison délabrée. Sirius plaqua Severus contre la porte de sa chambre, et tenta de lui ôter son pull tout en l'embrassant, ce qui, bien entendu, était loin d'être évident. Severus lui vint en aide et enleva de lui-même le tee-shirt qu'il portait en dessous. Il décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Après tout, il était chez lui et avait le droit de jouer lui aussi ! Il inversa donc les rôles grâce à une gracieuse pirouette digne d'une patineuse. Sirius, surpris, le regardait, haletant. Les mains du Serpentard étaient posées de part et d'autre de sa tête, contre la porte. Les yeux sombres le fixaient comme s'ils voulaient le transpercer. Les lèvres de Severus s'approchèrent de celles du Gryffondor mais dévièrent leur trajectoire au dernier moment. Le souffle chaud de Severus qui s'égarait du côté de son cou fit frissonner Sirius. Severus se redressa brusquement et ouvrit la porte. Son compagnon tomba à la renverse, ralenti dans sa chute par les bras de Severus. Tous deux se retrouvèrent au sol, excités et gênés à la fois. Sirius fut le premier à rompre le silence qui devenait pesant :

- Je crois qu'on y est…

Severus hocha la tête qu'il avait posée sur le torse du Gryffondor en guise de réponse.

- Je veux dire, on est ensemble depuis plus d'un an, on s'entend bien, on se chamaille mais je crois qu'on s'aime… bien ?

Sirius prit le silence de Severus pour un accord et continua son monologue :

- Je… Tu es sûr que… ?

Severus se redressa. Il se trouvait désormais au-dessus de l'animagus. Sa langue fit comprendre à Sirius que visiblement il était d'accord. Même s'ils n'étaient jamais allés au bout de l'acte, ils s'étaient plusieurs fois retrouvés nus ensemble et se connaissaient. La langue de Severus alla donc directement à une des zones qu'il savait sensible : le lobe de l'oreille de son amant. Il suçota, mordilla, souffla sur le petit morceau de chair tandis que son genou rappelait à Sirius l'existence d'une partie de son anatomie. Ce dernier se laissait faire en gémissant. Ses mains essayèrent de déboutonner le jean de son compagnon, mais, étrangement, il avait des problèmes niveau coordination des mouvements. Severus fit comme si de rien n'était et continua sa torture. Sa bouche courait désormais le long du deuxième point sensible de son compagnon : ses clavicules. Sirius se cambra. Un frisson parcourut les deux adolescents lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent. L'animagus en profita pour reprendre le dessus. Il s'assit et parvint enfin à déboutonner le pantalon de Severus tout en l'embrassant avec fougue. Il se mit à genoux et s'appliqua à allonger Severus. Il parvint tant bien que mal à lui retirer le vêtement et fit courir ses doigts le long de l'élastique de son caleçon. Les mains du Serpentard remontèrent le long des cuisses de Sirius et s'égarèrent sous sa serviette. Elles se posèrent sur ses fesses, puis, hésitantes, retirèrent la seule chose qui habillait Sirius. Il jeta un regard à la virilité de Sirius puis fixa sa bouche, gêné d'une preuve si flagrante d'excitation. Sirius s'allongea et gémit lorsqu'il appuya son sexe contre le ventre de son amant. Il n'osait pas se positionner plus bas, de peur de le brusquer. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près de faire l'amour, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Il entreprit donc de picorer son torse à l'aide de petits baisers qui firent sourire son compagnon dont les mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Ses lèvres se frottèrent à une barrière de tissu : le caleçon de Severus. Après un rapide coup d'œil à son compagnon qui avait les yeux fermés de contentement, Sirius décida de le faire languir un peu. Il remonta vers son nombril qu'il s'appliqua à torturer : il en faisait le tour, mordillait le ventre de Severus puis y retournait. Puis il suivit la légère ligne de poils bruns descendant jusqu'au bas ventre de son compagnon. Sa respiration s'accéléra, celle de Severus aussi. Il libéra alors le sexe tendu de Severus de sa prison de tissu. Il hésita, gêné. Pour la première fois, il posa sa bouche sur le sexe de Severus. Celui-ci laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Sirius se redressa, un peu inquiet de la réaction de Severus. Celui-ci chuchota d'une voix rauque :

- Je… Excuse moi, j'ai juste été surpris…

- Si tu veux, je peux… changer d'endroit… répondit Sirius, écarlate.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de faire concurrence à un homard :

- C'est juste que c'est nouveau mais… j'ai très envie que tu continues, enfin, si tu veux bien…

Sirius ne se fit pas prier. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, il commença donc par laisser courir un léger souffle le long du sexe de Severus. Ce dernier tremblait légèrement et luttait pour ne pas se cambrer. Sirius prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, et cercla le gland de son amant de ses lèvres. Les mains de Severus agrippèrent ses cheveux. Sirius caressait le bas-ventre de Severus tout en entamant de légers mouvements de va et vient avec sa bouche. Il s'enhardit et prit la base du sexe de Severus dans sa main, l'enfonçant plus profondément dans sa bouche. Sa langue courait le long de la virilité du Serpentard, jouait avec son gland, titillait son bas-ventre. Il aspira brusquement le sexe tendu et vibrant. Severus gémit et ne put plus empêcher ses hanches d'accompagner les mouvements de Sirius. Sa respiration se faisait plus rapide tandis que Sirius accélérait le mouvement. Severus mordit son bras afin de ne pas gémir, sa tête bascula en arrière. Il perdait pied, et n'avait surtout pas envie que Sirius s'arrête. Les doigts de Sirius caressèrent avec douceur les bourses de son amant tandis qu'il continuait de le sucer avec ardeur. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'un peu de liquide sucré entra au contact de ses papilles.

-Non ! protesta Severus, haletant.

Sirius sourit. Il aimait voir Severus se laisser aller, mais cela n'arrivait pas souvent. Il regarda Severus et fut heureux de voir ses yeux briller et ses pommettes rouges. Il décida de faire durer un peu le plaisir :

- Non quoi ?

- N'arrête pas s'il te plait…

- Arrêter quoi ? répliqua Sirius d'un air faussement ingénu.

Severus se redressa en prenant appui sur ses coudes et répondit, d'assez mauvaise grâce :

- Ca…

- Ca ? s'enquit Sirius en prenant bien garde d'insister sur le « C » et de le prononcer au-dessus du sexe tendu de Severus.

Severus se cambra, ce qui répondait assez clairement à la question de Sirius, mais il se sentait d'humeur sadique. Il continua son petit manège :

- Demande-le moi…

- S'il te plait Sirius…

- Demande-le moi _clairement, _insista Sirius en pianotant négligemment des doigts sur une hanche de son compagnon.

Severus se renfrogna :

- Je trouve ça humiliant… Encore plus que…

- Que ?

- Encore plus que de te dire que…

- Oui ?

- Encore plus que de te dire que je t'aime…

Severus, gêné et un peu honteux par cette déclaration détournée, tourna la tête et observa avec un grand intérêt sa chaise de bureau. Sirius était surpris du tournant qu'avaient pris les évènements. Il embrassa fougueusement Severus sans faire de commentaire, ne voulant pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise. Il se retint de lui dire que ses sentiments à son égard étaient de la même teneur et décida reporter ses aveux à plus tard, enfin, s'il y parvenait. Il colla son sexe à celui de son amant. Severus gémit, ses mains se crispant sur le dos de Sirius. La main de ce dernier s'égara sur le visage de Severus. Il arrêta de l'embrasser et caressa doucement ses lèvres. Severus lécha sensuellement le doigt de Sirius puis entreprit de lui mordiller la lèvre. Il bascula sur le côté afin de prendre le dessus mais Sirius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : il empêcha Severus d'arriver à ses fins et lui maintint les mains au-dessus de la tête.

- On en était où ? demanda Sirius, toujours aussi taquin.

Cette question était, évidemment, purement rhétorique. Severus n'eut même pas le temps de grogner que Sirius s'attardait sur ses tétons. Sa langue jouait avec les petits boutons de chair tandis que sa main droite s'égarait du côté du pubis de Severus. Il entreprit de faire des mouvements de va et vient sur le sexe de son amant, jouant sur la pression, utilisant sa langue, faisant sentir à Severus à quel point il était excité. Sa main quitta l'érection du Serpentard qui gémit de frustration et se porta à ses lèvres. Il suça son doigt d'un air aguicheur puis le positionna devant l'anus de Severus. Celui-ci se tendit en devinant ce que comptait faire Sirius mais ne protesta pas. Le Gryffondor fit alors pénétrer un doigt en Severus, avec douceur, afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Ce dernier se décontracta légèrement et Sirius entreprit de faire de très légers mouvements avec son doigt. Severus bougea les hanches, comme pour lui signifier de continuer. Sirius introduisit alors un deuxième doigt en Severus. Il gémit mais semblait ne pas vouloir autoriser cette introduction. Sirius l'embrassa alors, laissant le premier doigt en lui, puis, le sentant se détendre il le pénétra d'un deuxième doigt. Il reprit les mouvements tout en l'embrassant. Severus sentit une décharge traverser son corps lorsque Sirius buta contre sa prostate. Il se cambra en gémissant et sa main timide commença à masturber Sirius. Ce dernier trembla de plaisir et introduisit une troisième doigt en Severus qui ne put plus coordonner ses mouvements.

- Viens en moi… prononça Severus d'une voix rauque entre deux soupirs.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui mais… attends…

Severus tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet et farfouilla dans le tiroir, essayant désespérément de rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et non sur ce que Sirius lui faisait. Son bras arrêta de le porter et il poussa un petit cri lorsqu'une langue chaude et humide remplaça les doigts qui n'étaient déjà plus des étrangers.

- Sirius, attends, je…

Il poussa un autre grognement lorsque la main de Sirius se posa sur son sexe. Il se retira de mauvaise grâce et saisit ce qu'il cherchait : des préservatifs et une fiole d'un liquide ambré. Il tendit un préservatif à Sirius :

- Tiens, mets le s'il te plait.

Devant l'air penaud de Sirius, Severus prit les choses en main et entreprit de positionner le préservatif sur le sexe tendu de du Gryffondor en lui expliquant toute l'utilité de l'objet. Puis il lui tendit la fiole en lui précisant que c'était du lubrifiant.

Le moment semblait venu.

Sirius embrassa Severus et allait l'allonger lorsque celui-ci l'arrêta de nouveau. Sans un mot, il monta sur le lit et se mit sur le ventre. Sirius le rejoignit sans se faire prier. Il redressa Severus avec douceur et fit courir sa main le long de son dos. Tandis qu'il masturbait Severus, il se plaça derrière lui. Le Serpentard frissonna en sentant le sexe de son petit ami ainsi placé.

Sirius demanda à nouveau à Severus s'il se sentait prêt, puis le pénétra légèrement d'un mouvement de hanche. Severus geignit mais remua le bassin comme pour signifier à Sirius qu'il voulait qu'il continue. Celui-ci progressait doucement, de peur de faire mal à son compagnon. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se maîtriser longtemps : la pression appliquée sur son sexe était douloureusement excitante. Il finit de pénétrer Severus et maintint un moment ses hanches contre les siennes. Puis il se retira et repénétra Severus. Encore, et encore… Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus incontrôlés, sa respiration se faisait haletante, tandis que son amant se mordait le poing afin de ne pas crier. Un coup de hanches plus fort que les autres fit voir des étincelles à Severus. Il éjacula dans la main de Sirius tandis que ce dernier continuait ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il jouit à son tour et s'écroula, épuisé sur Severus. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et passa son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste de protection. Severus se blottit contre lui en soupirant de bonheur. Ca n'avait pas duré très longtemps mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Il se demandait comment leur couple avait pu résister à ce qu'il surnommait « l'incident du saule cogneur », survenu à la fin de l'année précédente… Il passa rapidement à d'autres pensées, n'ayant pas envie de se remémorer les mauvais moments de leur histoire, sursauta lorsque Sirius se redressa et lui demanda :

- Dis, t'as dit que ça cuisait longtemps les lasagnes ? Parce que l'amour, ça creuse !

* * *

FIN

Alors? J'espère que ce n'était pas trop catastrophique?


End file.
